Interstellar history
The Distant Past Approximately 15 billion years ago, the Milky Way Galaxy was formed in the Big Bang. Shortly after, several members of the Q Continuum took shelter in the Milky Way galaxy. (VOY: "Death Wish") Over 4 billion years ago, the first humanoid civilization explored the galaxy, but found themselves alone. They decided to spread their genetic material throughout many worlds of the universe, so that life would eventually develop similar to them. (TNG: "The Chase") One out of every 43,000 planets in the galaxy would eventually support intelligent life. (ENT: "Fight or Flight") Over 500 million years later, the first life developed on the planet Earth. By the time, however, there were already other flourishing civilization throughout the galaxy. A notably advanced civilization is that of Bajor, which already 500,000 years ago established a flourishing civilization. By the time, humans hadn't even learned to walk upright. (TNG: "Ensign Ro"). Humanoid Civilizations Civilization on Earth began to develop already around 5500 BC. Following a classical period of thousands of years, and a millenium of dark ages, Human history entered a bright new era or Renaissance, which was the starting point of their advanced civilization. On other Minshara class worlds similar to Earth, numerous different civilizations developped. After several centuries of technological development, many races became spacefaring around the same time. Following the Earth-Romulan War in the late-2150s, several planets formed what was to become known as the United Federation of Planets, an interstellar organization for economical, social, and military cooperation, with the ultimate goal to preserve further generations from intergalactic war and conflict. United Federation of Planets Since its founding in 2161, the Federation has expanded considerably in member worlds. By the 24th century, several hundreds of planets and star systems had joined the organization. However, in its history, it had stumbled upon a number of conflicts with neighbouring empires. A long-lasting conflict with the Klingon Empire ended in 2293, when the Khitomer Conference resulted in a peace treaty between the two powers. The ungoing cold war with the Romulan Star Empire, however, would last until deep into the 24th century. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Following the peace with the Klingons, previously considered the Federation's traditional adversaries, a Renaissance period for the Federation followed, signified by the constructed of large explorers and the establishment of numerous colonies throughout Federation space and beyond. However, resistence against the Federation's expanse was made clear with several conflict during the 2350s, most notably the Cardassian War. With the military Starfleet was its height in strength, a peace treaty was forced upon the Cardassian Union, but the Federation was about to face two of its greatest threats. (TNG: "Journey's End") First contact with the Borg was made in 2365. A conflict with this cybernatic species followed, leading to two major assault deep into the heart of Federation space. (Star Trek: First Contact) During the 2370s, contact was made with the Dominion, hailing from the Gamma Quadrant. The Dominion allied with the Cardassians and later the Breen and began a massive offensive against the Alpha Quadrant. In response the Federation allied with the Klingons and later also the Romulans. The Federation alliance was eventually able to win the war, with assistance from former Dominion ally Cardassia, but it left most of the Alpha Quadrant devastated. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) A new era of peace with both the Cardassians and the Romulans is now in reach. Having fought side-by-side during the Dominion War, a mutual respect has grown between the powers, and it is likely a peace will be signed shortly. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Notable Histories Alpha/Beta Quadrant Civilizations *Bajoran History *Breen History *Cardassian History *Ferengi History *Gorn History *Human History *Klingon History *Romulan History *Suliban History *Tholian History *Vulcan History *Xindi History Gamma Quadrant Civilizations *Dominion History Delta Quadrant Civilizations *Borg History *Hirogen History *Kazon History *Ocampa History *Talaxian History *Vaadwaur History Other Civilizations *Nacene History *Q History *Species 8472 History Interstellar Events 21st century * Vulcan-Andorian conflict * First Contact between Earth and people from Vulcan * Earth-Kzin Wars 22nd century * Search for the Xindi superweapon * Augment Crisis * Vulcan Reformation * Battle of Regulus * Earth-Romulan War 23rd century * Tarsus IV massacre * First Federation-Klingon War * Federation-Klingon Cold War * Federation-Sheliak War * Neutral Zone Incursion * Battle of Klach D'Kel Brakt * Battle of the Mutara Nebula * Whale Probe Incident * Operation Retrieve * Khitomer Conspiracy 24th century * Tomed Incident * Klingon-Romulan War ** Battle of Narendra III ** Khitomer Massacre * Federation-Cardassian War * Federation-Tholian War * Galen border conflicts (Federation-Talarian conflict) * Federation-Tzenkethi War * Norkan Campaign * Battle of Wolf 359 * Klingon Civil War * Occupation of Bajor ** Kendra Valley Massacre * The Destruction of the Odyssey * Battle of the Omarion Nebula * Second Federation-Klingon War ** First Battle of Deep Space Nine * Klingon-Cardassian War * Battle of Sector 001 * Borg-Species 8472 War * Dominion War ** Battle of Deep Space Nine ** Operation Return (aka Battle of Bajor) ** Battle of Betazed ** First Battle of Chin'toka ** Siege of AR-558 ** Raid on San Francisco ** Second Battle of Chin'toka ** Battle of Cardassia * Battle of the Bassen Rift 26th century * Battle of Procyon V Other * Temporal Cold War